


Sunday Morning

by tiredpeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, idk man its just a fluffy lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpeach/pseuds/tiredpeach
Summary: Renjun wakes up from a nightmare and Donghyuck isn't there, but then he is.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> uuuueeeaauughhhhasdfgfds just a short lil one-shot from a prompt my friend gave me, n then my other friend told me to publish it (like a week ago) so...... here

_It felt as though he was stuck at the bottom of the ocean, a heavy pressure on all sides, leaving no room to breathe, trying to gasp for air only to have water fill his lungs, nothing but water. It was going on too long, he wasn’t going to make it, he needs to get out- to move, anything- a sharp ray of light broke the surface of the water, and pierced all the way down to the depths he occupied._

Renjun winced, eyes opening only to immediately shut one and squint at the sun beaming down at him through his window. Shit, what time was it? He shot up, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and checking the time- thank God, it was Sunday. He let himself close his eyes and fall with a thump back onto the mattress, angling his face away from the bright gap in the curtains.  
He sighed. It’d been that damn nightmare again- well, he didn’t really know if he could call it a nightmare, there was no crazy axe murderer running for him- and yet this seemed to fill him with the same amount of fear and dread, the urge to scream and cry. He never did though, and for that he was thankful- he didn’t want to wake anyone up like that… but perhaps it would be better, to let the feeling out, instead of being left instead with a somewhat hollow, cold feeling inside him. 

He shifted, opening his eyes and glancing over at the unoccupied side of the bed- okay, now that was weird. He was usually the first to wake up, struggling to free himself from a whining tangle of limbs. Where was Hyuck? The same feeling of dread from earlier was now back- He knew he was being silly, really, he’s sure there's nothing to worry about, Hyuck probably just needed to use the bathroom, yeah, yeah, that’ll be it. He feels his heart rate come down (since when was his heart beating so fast?) and breathes out, long and steady. He lets his eyes flutter closed, but they’ve barely shut when he hears a muffled crash coming from somewhere in the dorm. 

He’s hardly registered it before he’s on his feet, skidding around the corner of the door, eyes catching movement in the kitchen, confronted with the terrifying scene of… Hyuck… cooking? Hyuck is bent over the stove, fiddling with the gas knobs. Emotions come flooding through him, relief, that Hyuck’s okay, embarrassed, that he somehow got himself all worked up over nothing, and something so utterly fond, he feels a soothing calm wash over him. He's shaken out of his trance when he hears Hyuck talking to him- he hadn’t even noticed that he’d been, well, noticed.

“What’s up Injunnie? Are you really that shocked to see me cooking?” Hyuck teases, a pout forming. Renjun wants to tease back, he really does, but what comes out of his mouth instead is-

“I love you”

Hyuck pauses for a millisecond, nearly pouring too much batter into the frypan, before looking up and saying “I love you too, now go set the table”  
Renjun scoffs at that, they’ll just end up gravitating towards the couch anyway, plates balanced on their legs, watching TV. He doesn’t fail to notice the wide smile that’s crept up onto Hyuck’s face, so instead, he walks forwards, wrapping his arms around Hyuck’s waist and leaning his head against his back. He feels Hyuck’s warmth radiate through him and lets out a contented sigh as Donghyuck hums and concentrates on flipping a pancake with his spatula.

“What’s up with you this morning?”

Renjun debates telling him, but something he’d learnt quickly was that when it comes to Hyuck, Renjun’s completely see-through, and the truth always gets found out anyway- that and Hyuck would absolutely kill him if he found out he’d been keeping things from him just for the sake of not wanting to worry him- again.

“Bad dream. Just happy you’re here.” 

“I’m happy you’re here too.”

Renjun simply hums in agreement, soaking up this little heaven he’s found, here, in the kitchen, on a sunny Sunday morning, just him and the person he loves.

God, he’s so, so happy.


End file.
